VF Initial D style II - China Arc
by Nbsiren
Summary: Totally AU. Takaba, Kou, Takato, Yoshida are all part of a group of street racers.
1. Chapter 1

Title: VF - Initial D style II - China Arc - Ch1  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba / Kirishima x Kou  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language  
Summary: Totally AU. Takaba, Kou, Takato, Yoshida are all part of a group of street racers.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.

* * *

Waking up it takes Akihito a moment to remember he's now in China.

Moving to sit up, he's stopped when an arm pulls him close. Angling his head to look up at Asami, he sighs at the gleam in his eyes.

"Let me guess, we're going to be in bed for awhile."

Smirking he pulls Akihito up and kisses him.

Letting the hot water work at relaxing his muscles, Akihito sighs as the soreness in his body lessens.

Going over to the sink he looks in the mirror and touches the new collar around his neck.

Emeralds and peridots lined the top and bottom edges. Seeing an engraving he leans in to try to read it when he hears Asami, "Akihito we're going to be talking about the first group when everyone gathers at the table to eat."

Coming out of the bathroom he asks, "This isn't a hotel or an inn, so where are we?"

"A house I own in one of my territories."

Going down to the kitchen they join Suoh and Hibari at the table.

Picking up his plate, Akihito piles food onto it from the platters in the center of the table.

Sitting down he looks at Asami's amused gaze, "What?"

When he doesn't answer he shrugs and begins to eat.

Picking up a file Asami skims through it.

"The first group is Team Zhu Rong. Hibari you'll be up against Ts'ai, he specializes in downhill."

He hands Hibari a file containing more info on Ts'ai.

"Suoh you'll be up against P'an, he specializes in uphill." He hands Suoh P'an's file.

"Akihito you'll be up against Han, he specializes in downhill." He slides the file over to Akihito.

"Their ace is Liang, he specializes in mixed courses. Before we are able to challenge them we have the preliminaries to go through. After the sign up deadline passes we will get the papers listing the groups participating. Reps from each team will go and draw for their spot on the ladder board."

Taking a sip of tea he continues, "Suoh and Hibari, the usual preparations as well."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

"Asami."

Looking at Akihito, Asami motions for him to continue.

"I want to help too. If there's something I can do to help prepare for the meets let me do it."

* * *

Sitting at his desk going through his paperwork, he looks up at a knock on his door. "Enter."

He watches as Yoh comes over and hands him a file.

"Continue with the surveillance. Did he bring his toy with him?"

"Unknown. They disembarked in a private hanger where they already had a car waiting for them."

{_There are things more valuable than profits._}

_How can a toy be more valuable than profits?_

* * *

Hitting the stop button on the video camera, Akihito opens the side compartment and switches out the memory cards.

Driving back to the start of the courses, Suoh and Akihito meet up with Hibari.

Parking the car they unload scooters from the back of the truck Hibari had brought along.

Akihito takes more up close video of the courses, noting road conditions, gutter problems, plant overgrowth, anything that one wouldn't usually notice just driving by.

Akihito points to a couple animal burrows under some heavy overgrowth near one of the corners.

"Those look freshly made. If some of the wildlife are this used to cars to make their dens this close to a road, there might be more along the courses that we don't know about."

"Yes, but it's good to know about it. Having an animal rush across the road in front of cars racing can be a distraction that leads to an accident. We don't know how the other drivers will react should it happen, but we know about the possibilities of animals and can keep alert for them. Should one pop up we can watch for our opponents reaction. We can be alert not to be caught up in an accident and can use that moment to our advantage."

* * *

Sitting in his office he uses at a home for his time in China, Mikhail goes through the hospital report on Yuri again.

Multiple lacerations, bruises, cuts, burns, gunshot to the leg, multiple broken bones. He couldn't bring himself to read further where the report covered more injuries to more private areas. Reading it once had been enough.

_What the HELL did you do to piss off Asami to such a degree? The Association says no action will be taken against Asami since he was within his rights to exact retribution for Yuri's actions._

Getting up he goes to the box brought to him when he had ordered a search of Yuri's things when he brought Yuri to China for medical care.

_I've never heard of anyone or anything able to piss off Asami like that. What did you do Yuri?_

Opening the box he finds files, reports, notes, and pictures. Going through the pictures, Mikhail notices one common subject in them.

_A boy? Why was he following this boy?_

Lifting a file, he begins to read.

* * *

Sitting in his office, Asami goes through the papers Kirishima had faxed that needed his signature. Looking up at a knock he says, "Enter."

Akihito comes in holding up a couple discs.

"I have your copies of the videos of the courses and the videos of the close up conditions."

"Hey!" Akihito says when Asami pulls him onto his lap when he gets close enough.

"My little wild kitten, Suoh told me about you noticing the animal burrows."

"It was just some research I did back in Japan. I looked up news articles and local people's blogs for anything I could find on the areas we'll be racing in."

Leaning his head on Asami's shoulder he misses the pleased look that lights up his eyes.

* * *

Closing the last file, Mikhail drops it into the box with the others he had finished reading.

_The boy has something to do with Asami and his group. Yuri wasn't able to find out very much about the boy. The boy has to be the key to finding out what happened to Yuri._

He goes over to his phone to call the one person he knows that keeps tabs on anything to do with Asami.

"Feilong, no I would like to discuss that deal with you, but I have other matters to talk about today."

Staring out his window, Mikhail frowns at what Feilong told him.

_A toy? I've never heard of Asami doing anything like that for any of the eye candies he's had._

Now having a name to go with a picture, he sends one of his men to find out what he can about Takaba Akihito.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: VF - Initial D style II - China Arc - Ch2  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba / Kirishima x Kou  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, smex  
Summary: Totally AU. Takaba, Kou, Takato, Yoshida are all part of a group of street racers.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.

* * *

Opening a surprisingly thin file, Mikhail reads the little his man was able to get on Takaba Akihito.

_He probably took the boy thinking we could use him somehow as a bargaining tool._

Going to his phone he calls and arranges a trip to the hospital.

Standing by Yuri's bed, he looks at the machines hooked up, monitoring Yuri's vitals. Looking down he takes in the sight of Yuri in an almost full body cast. His neck and head were not in a cast, but wrapped in bandages.

_A coma. You might never wake up. You kidnapped the boy and the Association approved this for retribution?_

* * *

"It's now been confirmed that he has brought the boy to China with him. He was seen with two of Asami's men leaving his property."

Picking up his phone he makes a call.

Looking at the caller id, Asami's eyes narrow when he sees the name.

"What do you want Feilong?"

"A meeting."

"When?"

"Tomorrow. I'll let you pick the place."

"Fine. I'll call you with the location."

Finished with the pile of papers, he gets up to look for Akihito.

He comes across Akihito at the indoor pool diving in. He smirks as he takes in how the swim trunks cling to Akihito's body as he swims across the pool and back.

Going in he locks the door behind him.

Walking over to the lounge chairs, he sees Akihito watching him.

Stripping off his shirt, he lays it on one of the chairs. He takes his shoes and socks off next and places them under the chair. Sliding his hands down to the front of his pants, he sees Akihito's eyes following his hands. Undoing his pants, he slides them and his underwear off.

Diving in he swims laps until he sees Akihito resume his swimming.

Smirking, he goes underwater and pulls Akihito to him mid stroke.

Going over to the shallow end, he listens as Akihito sputters at him, until he takes his lips in a kiss.

* * *

Laying a towel over Akihito and wrapping another around his waist he goes over to answer the soft knock on the door.

His face hardens as he listens to what Suoh tells him.

Going back he picks up his sleeping Akihito, making sure the towel is wrapped around him, and takes him up to their room. Pulling down the blanket, he drops the towel from around Akihito and places him on the bed. Tucking the blanket around him, he watches Akihito curl up, his eyes softening for a moment when he hears Akihito say his name in his sleep.

Stepping outside the room, his face takes on his usual business like mask. Going to his office he makes some calls before calling Feilong back about his decision on a meeting place.

He informs Suoh of his plans should the information given comes true. He tucks the papers faxed over from Kirishima into his briefcase.

Closing his briefcase, his attention goes to the cuff on his wrist. Fingers from his other hand trace the words engraved on it.

* * *

Sitting at a table in L'Atelier de Joel Robuchon, Asami waits for Feilong. Choosing the restaurant served a few of his needs for this task.

He watches as Feilong comes across the floor to the table.

Seeing the smug look on Feilong's face he decides to play along.

"What has you in a good mood?"

Getting out his phone, he sees the name on his screen and answers it. "Report."

Face freezing, he shuts his phone and looks at Feilong.

"You assaulted my home in my territory to kidnap Akihito. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now."

"You'll never get him back should you kill me."

"Return him now or you will suffer."

"Why him? He's nothing but a toy."

Asami gives Suoh a nod. He comes over and hands Asami his briefcase.

Opening his briefcase he takes out the papers he had placed inside earlier (the papers approving his relationship with Akihito). He slides them over to Feilong, the cuff on his wrist showing from under his sleeve.

Noticing the cuff, Feilong picks up the papers. Reading them he lets out a shocked gasp.

"You...you..."

Grabbing Asami's wrist he looks at the cuff, reading the engraving on it.

"No! He's nothing but a toy!"

Freeing his wrist, he says, "He is mine. I will do whatever it takes to protect him."

Giving Suoh another nod, he watches as he brings three men over to the table.

One of the men says, "Liu Feilong, we as representatives of the Street Team Association take you into custody for an immediate hearing on breaking Association laws."

Dialing the number for another Triad leader, Asami notifies him of the situation and informs him of the men he will be sending to retrieve Takaba and Hibari. The men Feilong had sent will be identified by the security footage and turned over later.

Making another call he gives the go ahead to his men waiting near Feilong's home where he had taken Akihito.

* * *

Arriving at the Association building, Akihito flies into Asami's arms, he looks up at Hibari who gives him a nod.

Sitting through the hearing, Asami provides documents and footage from Feilong's first attempt at kidnapping Akihito back in Japan. He gives them copies of their approval from the Association on their relationship.

During the final part of the hearing, Asami hands papers over to the panel members, who then go to another room to make their final decisions.

After hearing the Association's decisions, Asami takes him over to the Association's table to get copies of the papers they needed.

Feilong pauses as he passes by, noticing Akihito's collar for the first time. Reading the engraving he looks away and is escorted out a side door.

* * *

Engraved on Asami's cuff: _~Forever ~ Akihito~_  
Engraved on Akihito's collar: _~Mine ~ Asami~_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: VF - Initial D style II - China Arc - Ch3  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba / Kirishima x Kou  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, smex  
Summary: Totally AU. Takaba, Kou, Takato, Yoshida are all part of a group of street racers.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: gives the behind the scenes from ch2.

* * *

Leaving Feilong's office he goes to his own, shutting the door behind him.

_He's lost it. His obsession with Asami will start something Baishe can't win. When the other Triad leaders realize what he's done..._

Going to his phone he makes a call.

Sitting in his office working out the security schedule for the men here on current detail and the ones back in Japan had Suoh busy. When his phone rang he breathed out an annoyed sigh and answered it.

Hanging up the phone, he pinches the bridge of his nose before opening a drawer and grabbing a couple tylenol out for his oncoming headache.

Leaving his office he goes to find Asami to inform him of the call.

He knows he's found where Asami is at when he hears Takaba's moans and gasps coming through the door leading to the indoor pool.

Deciding it'll be healthier to wait a bit, Suoh takes up a spot next to the door.

Letting out a small sigh as he hears Takaba's voice through the door, Suoh thinks about the changes Takaba has brought them.

Coming out of his thoughts when he realizes the other room has gone quiet, he softly knocks on the door. When Asami steps out he tells him about the call.

"I received a call from someone inside Baishe. He said that Feilong asking for a meeting is a distraction to get you away from here and Takaba-kun so he can have men come in to kidnap him. He's apparently going to hit us with tranq guns and knock-out gas. The person that called knows you can crush Baishe and wanted to protect those Feilong is not thinking of with his obsession."

"I'll call you to my office with the plan when ready."

He watches as Asami goes back inside the room. He goes back to his office to get more work done before Asami calls for him.

Suoh managed to finish the schedules and file them before his phone rings.

Going to Asami's office he knocks on the door.

"We will be meeting Feilong at L'Atelier de Joel Robuchon for lunch. He will no doubt be waiting for me to get the call about the attack and that Akihito has been taken. You will be sitting with three men at a nearby table. They will be representatives of the Association. They will listen in on our conversation so they can see just what Feilong has done. When I give you the first signal bring my briefcase to the table. Feilong apparently hasn't bothered to get an update from the Association or he would know just how much "mine" Akihito is. When I give you the second signal bring the reps over to the table."

Suoh watches as Asami places papers into his briefcase, sees how Asami's fingers touch the cuff on his wrist.

Leaving Asami's office he sends a quick prayer that Takaba doesn't get so much as a scratch because the fallout would be ugly.

* * *

Waking up from his nap, Akihito sighs as he stretches.

Opening his eyes he realizes he's in the bedroom and not at the pool.

Rinsing off in the shower, he dries off and gets dressed.

Going down the stairs he hears the tv on and goes into the living room to see who's there.

Sitting down next to Asami, he's not really surprised when he gets pulled onto Asami's lap.

What does surprise him is when Asami pulls his head to his chest and holds him tight.

"Asami, what's wrong?"

"We'll talk in the kitchen. Suoh and Hibari will be there too."

* * *

Feeling his boy explode with the force of his orgasm had him following a couple thrusts later.

Tucking Akihito against his side, he pulls the blanket over them.

Akihito sleepily snuggles against him before drifting off.

Asami holds Akihito as his mind drifts to a time during the blood feud, before following Akihito into sleep.

He wakes Akihito just before he's due to leave.

Tilting his face up he reminds Akihito, "As much as I enjoy your spitfire attitude, don't provoke them should it happen. Get dressed and get some food, it's going to be a long day."

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen with Hibari, they eat the lunch that had been made. When some men came through the kitchen door, Hibari grabbed Akihito and shoved him behind him.

Thrown into a car, one of the men tells Hibari to go ahead and call Asami.

* * *

When the panel members come back into the room everyone is quiet.

"Liu Feilong, it would have been easier to give you a death sentence, but you will not be given that. You will no longer be in charge of Baishe, they will either find someone else or the other Triad leaders will. You are permanently banned from Japan. You will be sent to the Association's prison, the amount of time to be determined later. You are banned from going anywhere near Asami's territories. In exchange for not giving you a death sentence, the Alliance Asami had with your father, the one he continued with you as an act of goodwill for the man's last wishes will now be dissolved. In your selfish obsession you took advantage of the Alliance, kidnapping Takaba Akihito not once but twice."

Going over to the Association's table to get the copies of the papers they would need, Asami ignores Feilong as he passes by.

In the limo on the way back to the house Asami pulls Akihito close. His hands start stripping Akihito's clothes off as he checks for injuries.

* * *

Sitting by a pool at his home in Macao, Mikhail answers his phone.

After hanging up, he gets up to change and arrange a car to drive him to the Association building.

Being shown into one of the offices, Mikhail doesn't waste time.

"What exactly happened with Feilong?"

Going to the filing cabinet, the man pulls out a file and hands it to Mikhail.

After reading the file, Mikhail looks at the man and asks, "Just why did Asami not do to Feilong what he did to Yuri?"

"Asami was honoring the last wishes of Feilong's father with whom he had an Alliance. Feilong's actions brought it upon himself. The Association has dissolved the Alliance. Asami is now free to ask for retribution against Feilong should he ever try again in the future. Asami's retribution against Yuri was approved by the Association. The details are confidential...Association side. You will have to get that information from Asami."


	4. Dinner at the Office Leads to

Title: VF - Initial D style II - Dinner at the Office Leads To...- Oneshot  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Kirishima x Kou  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, smex  
Summary: Totally AU. Takaba, Kou, Takato, Yoshida are all part of a group of street racers.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: Takes place after ch3 in the China Arc.

* * *

Looking at his calendar, Kou sighs as he sees how long it's been since he last saw Kirishima.

_He's been so busy with work, he must be exhausted when he gets home._

Grinning as an idea pops into his head, he grabs his things before heading out the door.

* * *

He breathes a sigh of relief as he hangs up a call with Suoh. Hearing the outcome of the Association's decision with Feilong had some of the stress he had been holding onto ease away.

He finishes up another two piles of paper work before the fax with the new papers from the Association came in.

He places them into a file folder in his desk drawer for temp copies. He would have to wait for the group to come back before Asami gave him the official papers with the Association's seal on them before he could file those away with the other official documents.

Looking up at a knock on his door, he's pleasently surprised to see Kou come in.

Kou holds up a couple bags and says, "I brought dinner. I know you've been busy, but I wanted to see you even if it's just a quick dinner."

Looking at Kou's smile had him getting up and motioning Kou over to the couch and table in the middle of his office.

Half way through the meal he leans over to wipe a crumb from the side of Kou's mouth. After wiping it away he rubs Kou's lips with his thumb.

Kissing Kirishima's thumb, Kou says, "Dinner here, dessert when you finish work for the night."

Freezing, not sure he heard right, he lifts his eyes from Kou's lips to his eyes.

Seeing the blush on his face, he pulls him forward for a kiss.

Breaking off the kiss he says, "Then we need to finish the food so I can finish my work."

Afterwards he goes back to his desk and Kou tells him he'll wait in the club for him to finish his work.

A couple hours later and he finishes by filing the last set of paper work away.

_Now to get Kou and go home for dessert._

* * *

The door to Kirishima's place closes behind them and he pulls Kou to him for a kiss.

He takes Kou's shirt off and wraps his arms around him as he deepens the kiss.

Kou shyly slides his hands up Kirishima's arms to his shoulders.

Breaking off the kiss, Kirishima looks at Kou's face, smiles, and says, "Let's take a shower."

Seeing Kou nod, they go into the bathroom. He turns to Kou and says, "Let me."

He reaches for the button on Kou's jeans. He slides the jeans and underwear off Kou, and then asks, "Do the same for me?"

Blushing, Kou slowly reaches up and takes off Kirishima's jacket, then unbuttons his shirt, his hands shaking a little.

He slides the shirt off and reaches for the front of the slacks, his fingers brushing Kirishima's tight stomach.

Letting the slacks fall to the floor, Kou's fingers take the edges of the underwear and pulls them down, his face burning brighter as he sees Kirishima's length.

Kirishima turns on the water and waits for Kou to join him under the water.

Kirishima eyes Kou's body, flat stomach, lean legs, he could imagine those legs around him already.

Kou looking at Kirishima's body, walks into the shower. Lean, broad body, the suits he wears hides the muscles that being naked shows off.

Not overly muscled but what Kou does see has streaks of heat run through his body. Washboard stomach...just a hint of a six-pack where his abs are. Gazing lower he feels light headed as he takes in the sight of Kirishima's length.

Kirishima lathers up a washcloth and hands it to Kou and says, "You wash me then I'll wash you."

Taking the washcloth, Kou lifts his hand to one of Kirishima's shoulders and starts to wash him. Running the cloth over his shoulder, down around his arm, to his hand and fingers, then repeating with the other shoulder and arm.

Lathering the washcloth again he brings it to Kirishima's chest. Feeling the pecs his suits hide had his imagination running, as he takes the washcloth lower over his abs.

Swallowing he goes lower to wash his cock. Before Kou could finish, Kirishima gets another washcloth, lathers it and starts to wash Kou.

He runs the washcloth over Kou's body like a caress.

After rinsing them off, Kirishima turns the water off, and grabs a couple towels.

Drying each other off, they make their way to the bedroom and to the bed.

Leaning over Kou, Kirishima kisses him and trails kisses down to a nipple. He licks a nipple, trails his tongue across Kou's chest to lick the other.

He slides a hand up to rub a nipple as he feathers kisses downwards.

Kou grips the sheets and begins to pant when Kirishima's kisses reach just below his stomach.

He gasps and moans as Kirishima's mouth licks from the base of his cock to the tip and then engulfs it in his mouth.

Holding it in his mouth, he uses his tongue on his way back up, before letting it pop out of his mouth. He kisses his way back up to Kou's nipples.

He places a couple fingers into Kou's mouth and feels him swirl his tongue around them.

Pulling his fingers out of Kou's mouth, he moves up to kiss Kou at the same time uses a finger to circle and tease his opening.

Hearing Kou's breathy gasp, he pushes a finger past the tight ring and rubs inside.

"Kirishima-san...it feels...nnnn..."

Sliding in a second finger, he soon finds the spot that makes Kou whimper with need.

A third finger has Kou trying to make Kirishima go faster.

When he withdraws his fingers Kou whines at the loss.

Kirishima places himself at Kou's entrance. Pushing his tip into the tight muscle, he stills as Kou tries to impale himself. Not wanting Kou to hurt himself, he holds him still and slowly pushes in.

Panting Kou grips Kirishima's shoulders, and in a breathy moan says, "Kirishima-san..."

Hearing Kou's voice like that sends a hard shiver of desire through him.

Thrusting in, he waits until he feels Kou slide his hands from his shoulders to his back, pulling him closer.

Tilting Kou's hips up, he sets a pace and soon Kou's head is thrashing side to side as the pleasure builds and his orgasm shoots out covering his chest.

Being inside Kou as his body tightens with his orgasm causes him to climax, releasing himself inside Kou.

He lays next to Kou for a few minutes before getting up to get a towel to clean them up.

After cleaning them up, he gets back into bed and pulls Kou into his arms.

Kou looks up at him and says, "This was way better than our dessert from before."


	5. Playroom Feather Teaser

Title: VF - Initial D style Playroom - Feather Teaser - Oneshot  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, smex  
Summary: Totally AU. Takaba, Kou, Takato, Yoshida are all part of a group of street racers.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: Takes place after ch3 of the China Arc.

* * *

Akihito woke up slowly, blinking when he realizes the room looks like the perverted playroom back at the penthouse in Japan.

There were differences between the rooms, like the paint color on the walls, furniture style, and the flooring.

Turning his head, he sees Asami still laying down next to him, awake and smirking at him.

"Pervert."

Asami's smirk becomes sharper as he pulls Akihito under him.

He moans when Asami nips at his collarbone. Nipping and biting his way down, Asami hears Akihito gasp when he plays with one of his nipples between his teeth.

Akihito arches his back when Asami bites down then soothes the pain with his tongue.

Blazing a trail further down, Asami pauses at when he reaches Akihito's belly button.

He traces the outer edge with his tongue before dipping inside.

Akihito's hands go to Asami's head and his fingers thread through his hair. The sounds coming from him turned Asami on even more.

Going lower, he nips the area below the belly button and just above the hair leading to his growing erection.

Asami looks at him and smirks as he moves to the spot where his thigh and hip meet.

He enjoys the whimper that escapes from Akihito as he nips and then moves to his inner thigh.

Akihito cries out when Asami bites his inner thigh, only to gasp in pleasure when Asami's fingers grasp his cock and his mouth starts to tease it.

He moans and whimpers as Asami's mouth works his cock like Akihito would work a lollipop in his.

Just before he reached climax however, Asami grasped the base of his cock and reached over to grab something off the nearby table.

Placing the cock ring on Akihito, he listens to the angry hissing coming from his kitten.

He takes in the view of Akihito's red and dripping cock encircled by the cock ring.

Taking a tie from the table and wraps it around Akihito's wrists, enjoying the movements of Akihito's cock as his body shakes with need.

Grabbing something else, he dangles it in front of Akihito. Akihito's eyes widen as he sees the feather teaser.

He feels the feather touch his cheek and slide over his skin to his lips slowly tracing them.

It goes from his bottom lip to his chin and then slowly, lightly, dances down over his throat. He shivers at the sensations the feather triggers in his body.

His shoulder jerks when the feather grazes his collarbone, over his shoulder, slightly down his arm, and across his chest.

He gasps as the feather flicks over his nipples, moaning when it swirls around, nudging, and teasing his nipples to hard points.

The feather goes lower, swishing back and forth over his stomach and going lower still.

The feather trails through his pubic hair, down and over to his thigh. His thigh muscle jerks when the feather twirls over the bite mark Asami made earlier.

He whimpers when the feather dances over his throbbing erection. It traces and circles around his cock from the base up, before being rubbed over the tip.

When Asami finally pulled the feather away it was soaked with Akihito's pre-come. He smirks as he watches Akihito whimpering and panting, his body quivering.

Asami lightly touches the dripping feather to his boy's twitching hole, and Akihito's hips arch off the bed his bound hands reaching for Asami.

"Asami! Please!"

"Tell me what you want kitten."

"Fuck me!"

Tossing the feather aside, Asami spreads Akihito's legs wider, positions himself and says, "How do you want it?"

"Fast...nnn...hard."

Seating himself to the hilt in one thrust, he hears Akihito cry out with pleasure.

"Ahh...nnn...mmm...A...Asa...Asami...so...good..." 

Asami closes his eyes in blissful pleasure as he thrusts into Akihito.

He slides the cock ring off and fists Akihito's cock in time with his thrusts.

Akihito cries out from the force of his orgasm and Asami groans with his own release as Akihito's body spasms around his.

Asami stays inside Akihito and lays his upper half to his side, keeping Akihito wrapped in his arms.

When his breathing and heart calm a bit, he looks at Asami and asks, "Did you have playrooms added into all your homes?"

Asami just smirked.


	6. Chapter 4

Title: VF - Initial D style II - China Arc - Ch4  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, smex  
Summary: Totally AU. Takaba, Kou, Takato, Yoshida are all part of a group of street racers.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.

* * *

Walking into the bedroom, Asami pauses to look at Akihito.

_Curled up, hugging my pillow...so cute._

Going to the bathroom he fills the tub, then goes back to wake Akihito.

"Nnn...go...'way...need...sleep..."

He picks Akihito up, smirking as he hears his grumpy moan as he snuggles against him for warmth.

Placing him in the tub, he cleans him. Akihito wakes completely when he is lifted and wrapped into a towel.

Seeing where he is he yawns and mumbles out, "Pervert."

Back out in the bedroom, he sets Akihito's feet on the floor, gives him a light smack on his butt and says, "Get dressed, breakfast is ready."

"I'll be right down."

Going over to the dresser, he gets a pair of boxers, then goes to the closet for jeans and a shirt.

After dressing he joins the others for breakfast.

When the last plate is cleared away, Asami pulls Akihito onto his lap which Suoh and Hibari took as their cue to leave.

"Asami, what are you doing?"

He nuzzles Akihito's neck and collar. He latches onto a sensitive spot and makes his mark on his boy's neck.

Holding Akihito wrapped in his arms he says, "I didn't like it when I had to allow them to be able to get inside and take you. Even though it was the only way I could get the Association to see how far Feilong was going..."

Tilting his face up, Akihito stops Asami with a kiss. "You took every pre-caution that you could to make sure everyone would be fine." Giving Asami a wicked grin he continues, "Don't forget, I'm not one to just get taken without fighting back. That alone should tell you how much I held back, trusting that you would..."

Blushing he trails off what he was saying and kisses Asami again, then lays his head against his chest, snuggling close to Asami.

_I do so enjoy my kitten's fighting spirit._

Smirking, he holds Akihito close to him.

* * *

Watching the screen in his car, Akihito watches as Hibari passes Ts'ai in the last corner before the finish line. As soon as Hibari crosses the finish line he lets out a sigh of relief.

Looking up he watches as Suoh goes over to Team Zhu Rong's side and gives his challenge to P'an.

A few minutes later Suoh comes back over and gets into his car, starts it up and drives over to the starting line.

He feels the familiar tension build up as he watches Suoh and P'an take off at the start of their race.

He rubs a hand over his chest, realizing something important.

_I care...no...that's not it...I've come to consider them like family. They're as important to me as those in Team MP. How did that bastard work himself inside my heart like this? I'm sure as hell not going to admit anything to him!_

Focusing his attention back on the screen, his eyes widen as he sees P'an's car shoot in front as he takes a hidden inside line through the shoulder and over the edge of a short drop, bypassing the sharp turning curve in the road.

He holds his breath as he watches Suoh close the distance P'an had created, which leads to Suoh following P'an over the short drops. They end up side by side going towards the final bridge.

Exiting off the final bridge P'an's car spins out of control and Suoh pulls ahead to cross the finish line.

Breathing deep, he hears Asami's voice through his bluetooth. "Akihito, you're up."

"I know, I know." Akihito gets out of his car and goes over to give his challenge to Han.

"I'm Takaba, challenge is for Han on a mixed course."

"I'm Han, I accept your challenge. Race will be lead chase style, I will be the lead. Prize purse 1."

"Also purse 1."

Getting back to his car, he gets in and moves over to the start behind Han's car.

Watching the countdown, he takes off after Han's car and keeps on the bumper.

Asami keeps his eyes on the screen, watching Akihito's race and making notes in his PDA to send to Kirishima later.

He looks up when he hears a noise and sees a few drops of water hit his windshield.

During a straight stretch of road, Akihito turns up the air circulation to help keep his windows clear before the rain starts coming down any harder.

At the last corner in the race, Akihito dives into it, pulling alongside Han on the outside. Boxing him in and managing to angle his car just far enough ahead, Akihito crosses the finish line seconds ahead of Han.

"Good boy." Akihito hears Asami tell him through his bluetooth.

"Bastard, I'm not a pet! Just remember if you lose any race while we're here you can forget about that bonus!"

"You, my kitten are indeed all mine. In any and all ways I deem to claim you. Now get over here."

Akihito drives into Team Sions area and pulls next to Asami's car. Getting out he quickly gets into Asami's car and is immediately dragged into Asami's arms for a lip crushing, tongue swirling, breath stealing kiss.

Letting loose of Akihito's lips he smirks as he feels Akihito's head touch his chest. He inhales Akihito's scent, knowing full well Akihito was doing the same, but not letting on that he knew what Akihito was doing.

He watches as Akihito opens the door and scrambles back into his own car.

Asami drives over to the middle as does another car from the Team Zhu Rong area.

The driver side windows of both cars go down and Asami says, "Asami, ace of Team Sion, challenge for Liang, downhill course."

"I am Liang, ace of Team Zhu Rong, I accept your challenge. Race will be side by side. It has been noted by the Association and agreed upon by Team Zhu Rong for territory transferred to you should you win. Should I win, my prize will be any and all information you have on our top three rivals."

"Accepted."

They roll up their windows and move over to the start.

Taking off right after the countdown, Asami pulls ahead, taking the lead at the first corner.

He keeps his lead until about halfway through when the road widened going into a curve and Liang tries to cross lines and pull ahead.

Asami angles his car into a drift to block Liang from passing him and to keep his lead.

Getting closer to the finish line Asami increases his speed even more and wins the race.

Pulling into Team Sion's area, Asami's voice comes over their bluetooths and gives the order for the support team to pack up to leave, and for the drivers to start heading back.

Asami moves his car over to the exit for their area getting behind Suoh's car and waits for Akihito to pull in behind him and for Hibari to follow Akihito. A few more cars from his security detail got into their positions, leaving the rest of the security people he brought for the night to stay and watch over the support team.


	7. Chapter 5

Title: VF - Initial D style II - China Arc - Ch5  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, smex  
Summary: Totally AU. Takaba, Kou, Takato, Yoshida are all part of a group of street racers.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.

* * *

Sitting in his office, Mikhail watches the nearby tv as the race between Team Sion and Team Lei Gong plays out.

He throws the remote as Asami wins. He leans back and sighs with disgust.

A devilish look of mischief comes across his face as an idea pops into his head.

* * *

Sitting in the living room, they review the race against Team Lei Gong. Afterwards Akihito goes to the garage.

Filling up a bucket with water and car wash, he gets a sponge and starts to wash his car.

Asami enters the garage and his eyes go to Akihito. He smirks as he watches Akihito's body moving as he washes the car.

How his hips and ass shake and how he stretches over the car to reach spots to wash.

He gets close and when Akihito stretches he pins him down, nipping at his neck as he struggles to get up.

"Asami! What the hell you bastard! My clothes are wet!"

He doesn't realize how Asami has maneuvered them until he feels his hand slide down the front of his jeans.

"A-Asami...ahhh..." He shivers as Asami teases his tip. Gasping as a finger plays with the slit.

He smirks as Akihito starts to rub against him. He strips the wet clothes from Akihito, turns him around and lays him on the hood of the car.

Lifting and spreading Akihito's legs, Asami undoes his own pants. He kisses Akihito as he thrusts into him, catching his cry as he thrusts deep.

* * *

As he comes out of the garage with a passed out Akihito wrapped in a towel in his arms, he smirks as Suoh adverts his eyes.

Suoh follows behind them back to the house going in a different direction once Asami was safely in the house.

Taking Akihito into their bedroom, he lays the boy on the bed. He finishes drying him off and dresses him in a t-shirt and boxers. After tucking the blanket around him, he slips out of the room, and goes to his study to meet with Suoh.

"Kirishima called to say that Arbatov has been inquiring about the incidents with Feilong and Yuri, though he has not asked directly. Kirishima believes he'll become a problem."

"Have Kirishima check further into Arbatov's activities. I'll make some calls from here. Should he interfere in business, it will not be a problem to corner him and have his boss owe me should he want him back. Should he drag Akihito into it, I'll make him suffer worse than Yuri."

Suoh nods and says, "I'll let Kirishima know."

* * *

Laying on the couch, Akihito goes over previous race footage that Asami has on the next team they will be facing.

In his study, Asami contemplates what an informant just told him about Arbatov. Making a decision, he picks up his phone to call Suoh to his office.

Turning off the tv, Akihito stretches and gets up. Going up to the bedroom, he gets the file from the nightstand to read more about the next team.

A couple hours later, Asami comes up and finds Akihito asleep on the bed and the file open on the bed next to him.

His eyes soften as he watches Akihito sleep. Picking up the file, he places it on the nightstand. He undresses and gets into bed, moving Akihito under the covers and against his side without waking him.

Just before lunch the next day, Asami surprises Akihito by asking him to follow him.

Going out a back door, they follow a path away from the house. Akihito's eyes widen as he spots a greenhouse.

Inside, Asami lets Akihito enjoy the greenery they pass by, while guiding him towards a center clearing.

Going to the table that was there, Akihito moans in delight as he sees the food covering the table.

About to sit down, he pauses, looks at Asami and asks, "Ok, so what's happening next?"

"What makes you think something is going on?"

Crossing his arms, Akihito narrows his eyes at Asami and waits.

Completely enjoying the sight of Akihito's stubbornness being displayed, he says, "It's nothing that you need to worry about. I'm having the person watched, so if they try anything, I'll know about it."

A worried look appears on Akihito's face. "It's not Feilong again is it? Or th-that Yuri guy?"

Raising a hand to Akihito's face, he cups his cheek and rubs a thumb over it. "No, Feilong is sitting in a cell and Yuri can't hurt you anymore."

"You...you didn't kill him did you?"

"No. Though he will be in a hospital for a long time." He stretches his thumb over to cover Akihito's lips. "Eat."

* * *

Parked in their team's spot, Akihito frowns as he looks over the other team's area.

_Siu, the one I'm to race drives a Toyota Supra RZ, but I don't see it over there at all._

He notices an Association official walking to their team side over from Team Hundun's side.

The official walks over to Asami's car and leans close to talk to him.

After a few minutes the official stands up and walks back over to the other team.

He hears his bluetooth click and seconds later Asami says, "Looks like Siu will not be able to race tonight. Though it seems they have someone that has offered to substitute for him. Akihito, you'll be racing against Mikhail Arbatov."


	8. Chapter 6

Title: VF - Initial D style II - China Arc - Ch6  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, smex  
Summary: Totally AU. Takaba, Kou, Takato, Yoshida are all part of a group of street racers.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: yeah yeah, the end part for this chapter is kinda lacking...the bunnies ran off on me~ chapter 7 I believe will be the last chapter for this AU arc.

* * *

Akihito breathes a sigh of relief as Suoh crosses the finish line ahead of his opponent, Ch'eng. Ch'eng had added the use of gum tape to the challenge, which was rarely used due to the crashes resulting from it's use.

Hearing Asami through the bluetooth, he looks over at his car. He feels his body heat up as he watches Asami's profile and hears his voice. Looking across to the other team's area, he tries to calm his body down, and watches as Mikhail walks towards him to issue his challenge.

"Mikhail Arbatov, challenge for Takaba Akihito on a mixed course."

"Challenge accepted. Prize?"

"Information about Feilong and Yuri."

"Fine, you leave Team Sion and Team MP alone, you sign away all rights to challenge either team."

"Agreed."

* * *

Mikhail ignored the sweat running down his back as he focused on Takaba's car in front of him.

_The boy is a skillful driver, but how did such a boy draw Asami's attention? There are plenty of skillful drivers out there, and why would Feilong consider him worth kidnapping?_

Mikhail grimaces as another attempt to pass fails. Taking a corner close to the finish, he rams Takaba's car and moves up as Akihito fights to control his car.

He manages to right his car and keep Mikhail from passing, but now they were side by side, crossing the finish line at the same time.

Pulling into Team Sion's side, Akihito parks next to Asami and rests his forehead against the steering wheel. He hears his bluetooth connect and Asami's voice fills his ear.

"Akihito, come here."

Getting into Asami's car, he's pulled into Asami's arms as his lips get taken.

"He thought he had won when he rammed your car, you were able to tie him. You have no reason to be hard on yourself, very few would have been able to do that."

Akihito inhales Asami's scent, his disappointment at not winning easing.

Kissing the top of Akihito's head, Asami leans him back to look in his eyes. Seeing him calmed down eases some of his own tension from when they had learned Arbatov would be racing.

Akihito goes back to his car and Asami moves his car to talk to Zoeng.

Moving their cars into position, they wait for the all clear.

* * *

Asami left Zoeng so far behind halfway through the race everyone wondered just how much of Asami's strength and skills have even been shown.

Mikhail comes over and knocks on Akihito's window at the same time his bluetooth connects.

He rolls down his window as Asami's voice comes through. Looking at Mikhail, "Asami will contact you to arrange a place to meet to deal with the prizes."

"Very well."

Closing his window, Asami tells them it was time to leave.

Back at the house, Akihito races upstairs to take a shower. Asami goes to his study to make an appointment with the Association to deal with the paper work required in transferring the territory won to his control. He also had to make time for a meeting with Arbatov.

Going upstairs, he sees Akihito curled up in bed. Stripping, he takes a shower before getting into bed. Wrapping his arms around Akihito, he feels him snuggle close.

"Asami...I want...to get better...I need to get better."

Kissing the top of his head, "Alright, I'll have Kirishima start making arrangements for when we get back to Japan."

Sliding his hands lower, he cups Akihito's ass, and uses his fingers to stroke the round flesh. Akihito moans as Asami's fingers slide in to stretch him.

Rolling onto his back, he lifts Akihito up and drives deep as he brings him down onto his cock.

Throwing his head back, Akihito cries out, "Asami!"

He grips Akihito's hips as he grinds into him, causing Akihito's body to jerk against his in response to his desire for deep and hard.

* * *

Waking, Akihito slowly stretches, wincing as his back protests the movement. Looking up he watches Asami's sleeping face for a moment before shyly kissing his chest and snuggling into him for more sleep.

Feeling Akihito settle into sleep again, Asami opens his eyes and spends time watching him sleeping snuggly against him. He wouldn't outright tell him, but he was proud that Akihito was able to keep his cool in last night's race and tie with Arbatov.

_I'll calll Kirishima before we leave for today's meetings to arrange for Takuma Aikawa to come gauge what he sees of Akihito's driving. Takuma will be able to come up with a solid plan for polishing my kitten's driving skills._

Running a hand up and down Akihito's back, "Wake up kitten."

Akihito rubs his cheek against Asami and mumbles, "Five more minutes."

Eyes gleaming he throws the blanket off and hears Akihito squeak as the cool air hits his body.

"Asami!"

Smirking, he gets up as Akihito moves to get the blanket.

Sighing as the other source of his warmth goes into the bathroom, Akihito rolls out of the bed to grab his clothes.

Downstairs he fills a plate for Asami and one for himself before sitting at the table. Handing Asami his plate, he digs into his own.

Soon after it was time for them to leave for their meetings. Suoh pulls around with the limo and Hibari waits for Asami and Akihito to get in before getting in the front with Suoh.

The ride to the Association was uneventful with Asami on his phone and Akihito playing his portable game system.

Akihito lets his gaze wander around the office as Asami recieves the papers officially transferring the territory just won. After they leave for the restaurant for their meeting with Mikhail.

They sit down in the private room just as Mikhail enters.

"Since the race was a tie, there is a compromise on the prizes. Arbatov you choose either information about Feilong or information about Yuri. Akihito you choose either Team MP or Team Sion for Arbatov to sign papers for."

Asami slides two papers over to Akihito, who looks at them before his eyes shoot up to Asami's face in surprise. Asami covers his hand and squeezes. Akihito hands Mikhail one of the papers, who signs and returns it. Asami takes them and puts them away.

"Tell me about Feilong."

* * *

Asami goes to his study to get his papers ready for tomorrows return home to Japan.

Mentally exhausted, Akihito goes upstairs to take a nap. Stripping down to his tshirt and boxers, he gets into bed and curls up under the blanket.

After finishing packing up in the study, Asami goes to the kitchen and prepares a tray to take upstairs.

Setting the tray on the dresser, he goes to the closet to get the luggage out. Setting them to the side, he goes to the bed and pulls the blanket down enough to lift Akihito's tshirt for him to place kisses on his now exposed back.

Waking up, Akihito shifts to look at Asami, only to see his gaze heat up. Asami takes in his sleepy kitten look and smirks as he leans forward to kiss his lips.


	9. Chapter 7

Title: VF - Initial D style II - China Arc - Ch7  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, smex, playroom time!  
Summary: Totally AU. Takaba, Kou, Takato, Yoshida are all part of a group of street racers.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: The final chapter for this arc!

* * *

Setting his bags down on the bed, Akihito starts to unpack. Part way through, he stops to order dinner, and to call his friends, letting them know he was back.

Finished, he goes to the fridge to get a drink, silently thanking Kirishima for restocking the kitchen before they got home.

Putting down his drink, he answers the door, pays the driver and takes the food to the table. "Asami! Food is here!"

After eating, "I've arranged for Takuma Aikawa to come help with your driving. He'll see what you can do and then create a program to challenge you. Now...about dessert..."

Giving a small smile, Akihito gets up and moves to sit on Asami's lap.

Waking up to a deliciously sore body, Akihito hides his smile in his pillow, before getting out of bed and going to the shower.

* * *

Leaving Team MP's territory, Akihito drives to Club Sion.

Poking his head into Kirishima's office, he let's him know he stored Team MP's paper work copies.

Waving to Suoh, he passes by into Asami's office. Seeing him on the phone, he sits on the couch, pulling out his game system to play.

Stopping for lunch, he orders them food from the club's kitchen and moves to the couch to sit next to Akihito, pulling him onto his lap.

He was enjoying Akihito's neck when lunch was delivered. Akihito sighs when Asami keeps him on his lap as they eat. He goes back to Akihito's neck after lunch and in between nibbles he whispers, "I'm looking forward to that bonus prize, kitten."

* * *

Pulling out his laptop, Akihito blushes as he brings up the website to Asami's favorite adult store. After logging in, he starts to browse the different sections.

A picture in the dungeon furniture section catches his eye. Clicking on it, all sorts of thoughts race through his head as he reads the description.

Placing it in the shopping cart, he clicks to look in the clothing section, eyes widening when he sees an outfit that would go with one of his ideas.

He adds that to the shopping cart too, then goes to check out.

* * *

A few days later, he signs for the delivery and has them put the huge heavy box against the wall, while he takes the second smaller box. Placing the smaller box in his room, he looks at the bigger box and sighs.

I won't be able to move it on my own, and I wasn't going to have the delivery guys see that perverted room. I guess the only one I can ask...

After making a call, he goes to get a hand cart and wait.

Hearing a knock, he goes to let Suoh in.

* * *

Working at home, Asami goes through the piles of papers on his desk, while occasionally glancing at the picture covering the one way mirror to the play room. As soon as he finished he enters the room, his eyes going right to Akihito.

He takes in the sight of white leather pants and white leather harness on Akihito who was lounging on a perch in a metal birdcage.

Moving closer, he sees Akihito's hands running over a tawny tail coming from the back of the pants, looking very much like a kitten that ate the bird that was in the cage.

Sitting on the little perch, Akihito watches as Asami comes closer, he grins as he opens his legs and teases Asami with rubbing the tail over the front of the leather pants.

As soon as Asami gets next to the cage, Akihito stands up, moves to the opposite side, turns half away to thrust and wiggle his backside at him. Sliding his hands up the bars to the top, he grabs hold, lets his body stretch, and rocks his hips back and forth.

Letting go of the bars, Akihito evades Asami's hands to move next to the perch. Unlacing the leather pants, he peels them off, ignoring Asami's glare.

Sitting on the perch, he hits the button to unlock it, starting it swinging, his "tail" swaying as he swings.

Going to the cage door, Asami growls at the padlock barring his way to Akihito. Laughing, Akihito stands on the perch, moving his body to keep it swinging.

"Open the door."

Stepping down enticingly, Akihito reaches for a key taped to the inside of his harness, and holds it up for Asami to see.

"Open the door or your ass will be sore in more ways then one when I get my hands on you."

He lets out a little mew and tosses the key to Asami.

Opening the door, he holds out a hand and watches his kitten move forward to take it. Picking him up, he takes him over to the cat bed, lays him down, and strips before getting in next to him.

He reaches over for the lube and coats himself. Lifting Akihito's legs, he pulls the "tail" out and thrusts in, holding still as he feels his boy's walls greedily clench around him.

Eying the pleasure filled haze on Akihito's face, he smirks as he begins to fuck him into the mattress.

Just before Akhito's orgasm, Asami pulls out, holds the base of Akihito's cock to stop it, and ignores his whimpers as he changed their positions.

Turning him over, he lifts Akihito's ass high in the air and thrusts in. Using small, hard thrusts, he hits his prostrate over and over, a shiver "almost" runs through him as he hears his kitten finally let loose his voice.

Deep inside, he changes their positions again, pressing Akihito's body into the bed with his. Nuzzling his shoulder, staying buried to the hilt, he rolls his hips.

Akihito shouts as he climaxes, Asami grunts as he feels Akihito's body convulse under his. Snapping his hips tight against Akihito, he floods his kitten with his own climax.

Rolling them to their sides, he keeps himself inside Akihito, then pulls the sheet up over them. Burying his face, he inhales Akihito's scent, and moves one of his legs between Akihito's.

Relaxing, Asami soon follows him into sleep.

* * *

Reading Takuma's report and the list of things for Akihito to work on, Asami nods to the man to start his training.

His boy will improve with the training and in three months he'll inform him of their impending trip to the races in Russia.

He could feel the anticipation surge through his body of another play room bonus from Akihito, plus he'll have even more time to sex him up on the flight there.

Smirking, he gets a piece of paper to list everything he wants done before the trip to Russia. Bringing up a detailed map, he marks territory belonging to Arbatov's group and one other territory they would go after.

Leaving all the papers on his desk for Kirishima, he leaves to head back to the penthouse.

While filing the paper work Asami had brought back from China, Kirishima frowns when he comes across two documents almost the same.

One was signed by Arbatov and notarized by the Association, the other didn't have a signature or notary seal, they were the same but for that.

_Why would he need two documents saying Arbatov and his group gave up all rights to challenge Team MP? Oh well..._

* * *

Fuming in his office, Mikhail stews over being chewed out by the organization's boss.

He'd never thought making that challenge, choosing that prize, and signing that paper would set the boss off like that.

_I'll just have to make sure things don't go Asami's way when he comes here. I'm sure he'll bring that pet of his as well._

He smiles as various plans come to mind


	10. Extra 1

Title: VF - Initial D style Playroom - Cat Couch - Oneshot  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, smex  
Summary: Totally AU. Takaba, Kou, Takato, Yoshida are all part of a group of street racers.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: No real plot for this. Asami wanted smex time with his kitten in the playroom and the bunnies were more than happy to help with it~

* * *

Bent over the arm rest, Akihito could feel the friction building as his cock is pressed and rubbed in time with the force of Asami's thrusts.

The music of Akihito's moans and whimpers fill Asami's ears even as he leans even closer to place kisses along Akihito's spine.

When he reaches his shoulder, Asami clamps down with his teeth at the same time deeply thrusting all the way into Akihito.

"Asami!" Akihito cries out as his body tightens, his release smearing between him and the arm rest as Asami continues pounding into him.

Lifting Akihito up from the arm rest sends him even deeper inside.

A strangled moan escapes from Akihito as he feels Asami so deep inside.

Pressing them together Asami whispers in his ear, "Make me cum Akihito."

Using Asami's thighs to brace himself he begins to move up and down on Asami's length.

His thighs quiver, his hands become shakey, and his head drops forward as he begins to tire. Asami's hands grasp his hips pulling him down at the same time he thrusts up into him.

"Ryuichi!"

He feels Akihito's second climax and holds himself deep inside as his boy's body tightens around him, causing his own climax.

He nuzzles Akihito's back as he releases himself inside.

Settling them into another position, Asami begins to move again inside Akihito, smirking as he hears a whimpered moan.

His breathy mews have Asami closing his eyes to savor the sound and feel of his kitten's third orgasm and his second.

Reaching for a nearby towel he cleans them up.

Keeping Akihito on him, he moves them over to the cat bed.

Settling them down, he pulls the blanket over them.

He holds Akihito close to him, still inside his tight heat, bringing his face to the top of his head.

Letting the scent he craves fill his senses, he relaxes and falls asleep, buried in the heat and scent of his special kitten.


	11. Extra 2

Title: VF - Initial D style Playroom - Cat Harness - Oneshot  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, smex,  
Summary: Totally AU. Takaba, Kou, Takato, Yoshida are all part of a group of street racers.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: more fun in the playroom~ no plot, it's short~ didn't want to do much with the "cat harness" in this story cause the bunnies have something in the works for it's use in another story entirely...Ack...a bunny bit me...guess I wasn't supposed to give that away...

* * *

Staring at the items Asami placed on the bed, he swallows before reaching for one.

Sliding the first part around his chest, he steps forward and shivers as Asami's fingers graze his skin as he buckles the harness into place.

Picking up another piece, he notices a cock cage attached to it. Looking at Asami, he sees him watching him calmly.

Gathering his courage, he puts on the bottom part of the harness. Blushing furiously as he slides the cock cage on.

He lets Asami help with the buckles he couldn't reach. Asami kisses him before Akihito gets on the cat bed and reaches again for another item.

Seeing the nipple clamp/vibrators in his hand, Akihito reaches up and begins to play with one of his nipples. Using a fingertip, he circles his nipple, pinches and tugs it. Placing the clamp on he repeats his actions on the other nipple, while watching Asami looking at him.

He reaches for another item and holds the vibrator up for Asami to see.

Holding the vibrator in one hand, Akihito bends to engulf it in his mouth. Ass in the air, he reaches with his other hand to stretch himself.

Vibrator wet, himself stretched, he changes position so that the vibrator is at his entrance. Eyes half closed, he lowers himself onto it while still watching Asami.

When it's in to the hilt, he begins to move up and down, on a downward thrust the vibrators turn on and he cries out. Asami smirks as he pulls the remote for the vibrators out of his pocket.

Head thrown back he moans as the vibrator hits his sweet spot. His hips begin to gyrate as the pleasure builds. He whimpers as his cock presses against the cock cage, causing another kind of pleasurable pain.

He feels the pinch of the clamps on his nipples and their vibration. Laying back on the bed, he clutches the sheets as he writhes and whimpers, needing release but not finding it.

Asami covers him then, pressing him into the mattress, he pants, "Asami...please...please! Let me come!"

He feels Asami nip at his collarbone as he slides a hand down to play with the vibrator. Akihito lets out a strangled moan as Asami slowly pulls the vibrator out, crying out as Asami thrusts himself in.

He stills as he unbuckles the straps and gently slides the cock cage off Akihito. He begins to thrust as he strokes Akihito's cock.

"Asami...har...harder!...mmmmmm...faster!" He clutches Asami's back and gasps as he feels him swell even more inside.

Asami groans as he feels Akihito's already tight passage tighten even more around him. "Ahhh!" Akihito's back arches as he orgasms, Asami's pace increases and soon he releases into Akihito.

Laying at Akihito's side, he wraps an arm around him, holding him close. He moves a hand, tracing the lines of the harness Akihito still wore.

Just as Akihito manages to catch his breath, he feels Asami harden again. "Round two Akihito."

* * *

After the third round, Asami unbuckles the harness and kisses each spot each buckle had been as he goes.

Going to the nearby sink, he wets a towel and cleans them up.

Getting back into the bed, he pulls Akihito against him and covers them with the blanket.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He hears Akihito whisper just before he falls asleep.

He smirks as he whispers back, "Thank you for the tastiest Valentine's Day treat ever my kitten."

_Mmm...I'll give you something just as tasty in return for White Day._


	12. Extra 3

Title: VF - Initial D style Sidestory - Takato of Team MP - Oneshot  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: none  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Totally AU. Takaba, Kou, Takato, Yoshida are all part of a group of street racers.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: short side story, Takato just chillin thinking about his friends...For miyakomich79

* * *

Takato exhales in relief, hangs up his cell phone and lays down on his couch.

_What a relief, Aki is ok._

He grins as he thinks of his two best friends, Akihito and Kou.

_Our lives certainly have had plenty of twists since high school. We've had a lot of bumps and close calls over the last five years. I'm glad that Aki and Kou have found someone. Everyone was stressed that Asami was going after Aki in order to get our territory. It was a relief not only for us that wasn't the case, but we were happy that Aki had found someone that didn't - wouldn't use him like that._

Pulling a blanket up, he covers himself and turns on the news.

_Kou is on cloud nine finding someone even brainier than he is._

Adjusting himself, he settles into a more comfortable position.

_Things here are more calm and settled since Sion gave MP it's protection. We still get the idiots out here mouthing off, but those are the ones that want our territory and they either have no clue about Sion or they know and want to get one over on them._

He grins and his last thought before falling asleep...

_I guess Yoshida has a point...this means more chicks for me and him._


End file.
